Dangerous Woman Tour
簡介 一位美麗的歌手想要舉辦一場演唱會， 希望利用她的歌聲， 將愛與和平傳播到世界的每個角落。 然而，一個失去美麗聲音的憤怒靈魂， 非常忌妒這位耀眼的歌手， 決定要破壞她的表演。 突然間出現了無數的怪物並開始攻擊聽眾。 破壞與苦痛壟罩了這場愉快的活動。 現在就讓『雷因』與他的朋友們幫助這位歌手， 擊敗敵人完成她的夢想。 活動期間 * 初次：2017/01/19 (四) 16:00 ～ 02/03 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) * 更新：2017/04/14 (五) 16:00 ～ 04/21 (五) 15:59 (台灣時間) 特別獎勵 聯動活動 15:59結束 聯動活動：『危險・亞莉安娜』 一位迷人的歌手正在《FINAL FANTASY BRAVE EXVIUS》中舉辦一生一次的演唱會！加入觀眾的行列，讓『危險・亞莉安娜』加入您的隊伍，並獲得額外獎勵！ 遊戲內『危險・亞莉安娜』兵員的累積總數，將決定所有玩家能夠獲得的獎勵內容。活動里程碑與獎勵內容如下： *獲得『危險・亞莉安娜』總數 x 200,000：金屬巨型仙人掌 x10 與 100,000 gil *獲得『危險・亞莉安娜』總數 x 500,000：60 體力 與 *獲得『危險・亞莉安娜』總數 x ???,???：稀有召喚券 x1 額外獎勵：在活動期間，『危險・亞莉安娜』覺醒至 或 ，就能夠獲得 。 戰鬥資訊 Dangerous Woman Tour ·入口 危險・亞莉安娜 |reward-2 = 音符 |reward-3 = 音符 |reward-4 = 音符 |monster = 藍色音調炸彈 粉色音調炸彈 |boss = |drop = 口紅 香水 髮膠 蜜粉 指甲油 }} Dangerous Woman Tour ·前廳 Dangerous Woman Tour ·迴廊 Dangerous Woman Tour ·等候室 Dangerous Woman Tour ·主廳 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊伍中帶有「危險・亞莉安娜」 |mission-3 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無全軍覆沒 |reward-1 = 配方：時尚黑禮裙 |reward-2 = 音符 |reward-3 = 音符 |reward-4 = 音符 |monster = 藍色音調炸彈 粉色音調炸彈 紫色音調炸彈 金屬巨型仙人掌 |boss = 噪音怨靈 |drop = 蜜粉 髮膠 口紅 指甲油 香水 音符 金屬巨型仙人掌 }} Dangerous Woman Tour ·舞台 危險・亞莉安娜 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 隊伍中帶有「危險・亞莉安娜」 |mission-3 = 不使用能力 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無隊員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = 安可 |reward-3 = 信賴度莫古利 |reward-4 = |monster = 噪音怨靈 |boss = 噪音怨靈 |drop = 音符 }} Boss：噪音怨靈（主廳） 能力： * Attack up to 3 times per turn *'Deafening Pitch' - Magic damage (10x) to one enemy *'Dissonance' - Magic damage (2.5x) and silence (50%) to all enemies OR magic damage (4x) and silence (100%) to all enemies 策略： * Its attacks are mostly non-elemental magic damage, use SPR buff like 集中 or 廣魔防殼. * Use anti-silence accessories or materia like 純白披肩 or 緞帶 on your caster and healer. Healer with innate silence resistance or counter like 蕾菲雅 or 聖人羅塞莉亞 is also recommended. * Charlotte's 淨化之光 (with 愛國者之盾 equipped), Tilith's 女神奇跡 and Cloud of Darkness' 回歸 cures the entire party of Silence. * Use lightning and dark damage weapons and abilities as it is 50% resistant to everything else. * Equip Diablos for 50% damage bonus from Demon Killer Passive. Boss：噪音怨靈（舞台） 能力： * Acts up to 3 times per turn *'Deafening Pitch' - Magic damage (10x) to one enemy ** Used once when reaching 50% HP threshold. *'Dissonance' - Magic damage (2.5x or 4x) and inflicts silence (50%) to all enemies ** Used frequently when below 50% HP. 策略： * Resentful Noise Spirit deals magic damage. Keeping the party's SPR up with Shellga is a must. * If you have strong physical units you can use them, but you can only auto-attack or use LBs to clear the "no ability" mission. ** Equip Diabolos for 50% physical damage bonus from Demon Killer. * Mages with Thundaga or Bioga such as Exdeath, Ace, and even Dangerous Ariana is recommended. * Many units with an ability counter like Dark Fina, Marie, Noctis, Santa Roselia, and accessories/abilities like Patches or Protection of the Gods should be avoided when doing the "no ability" mission. ** Counter, Cover and Mortar Beacon are some of the exceptions. ** Dualcast and similar spells are allowed during the "no ability" mission. * Healers such as Refia and Y'shtola are recommended. ** Y'shtola has Presence of Mind for dualcast, Protectga and Shellga for DEF/SPR buff to the party. * Be sure to equip accessories such as White Cape or Ribbon to your mages as the boss frequently inflict silence. * Use lightning or dark damage dealing weapons and magic as it is 50% resistant to everything else. * Feel free to use limit bursts and items as they do not count as abilities. 情報 * Starting at the Lobby, a single metal minitaur will drop. Corridor and Waiting Rooms will drop a single metal cactuar. The Main Hall will drop a metal gigantaur. *It never hurts to bring 洛克 while farming for his 寶物獵手 ability. *The most efficient farming level for awakening materials is Entrance level. 攻略短片： * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IKfwX_XUB8Y (All 4 Missions/Stages + Dangerous Ariana Solo, Skills/Stats Review) * https://youtu.be/CkVZxT7KcZQ (All Difficulties) * https://youtu.be/bU8nlA8vW4Q (FFBE KING, Unlocking Ariana and using some skills, some event) * https://youtu.be/zm5CrFj2eHs (FFBE KING, Main Hall - All achievements) * https://youtu.be/-AohtZtwXLY (walk through and boss guide) * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i_ko_cjbt70 (Buffie, Main Hall) Category:特殊任務